


Mine, No One Elses

by Hells_Randomness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Randomness/pseuds/Hells_Randomness





	Mine, No One Elses

It had started out after one of their more dangerous hunts. Dean had been thrown through a plate-glass window. He'd been knocked unconscious for a while. Sam had finished off the vampire that they'd been after and found Dean when he was just starting to regain conciousness.

"Hey you alright man?" Sam asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean said struggling to his feet.

Truth was there were bits of glass embedded everywhere, most of which they'd be able to get out with no problem. Sam put one of Dean's arms around his shoulder.

"Dude I'm fine." Dean said stubbornly.

"No you're not Dean." Sam said harshly, "I don't even try to tell me you're alright to drive because we both know you're not."

Dean hated Sam sometimes, he hated when Sam acted like a mother hen. He begrudgingly gave Sam the keys to the Impala. Sam made sure he was careful as he got in the car so as not to press any of the glass in deeper. Dean sighed as he shifted slightly, as Sam cranked the engine and the car roared to life. He loved that sound, the sound of the motor racing and pulsing through him.

During the ride back to the motel Sam kept shooting small glances toward Dean. He knew Dean wasn't alright, but he wouldn't press the matter. Dean could be stubborn at the best of times and Sam knew that, and he hoped that Dean would at least let him get him fixed up.

When he pulled into the motel lot and turned off the car he turned to look at Dean, and smiled slightly when he realized Dean had fallen asleep. He got out and walked over to Dean's side of the car. Sam opened the door and caught Dean by the arm carefully before he fell out because he'd been leaning against the door. Dean's eyes fluttered open and Sam smiled.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." he said with a grin. "Time to get you fixed up."

"Shove it Sam." Dean growled as Sam helped him out of the car and into the room.

Sam shook his head and told Dean to sit down while he got the first aid kit. Dean did what he was told and watched Sam as he walked into the bathroom to grab the kit. He growled at himself, knowing full well that Sam could have been killed while he was knocked out and being eternally grateful that he hadn't been.

"Alright." Sam said walking back into the room, "Shirt off."

"What?!" Dean said with a choke.

"Come on Dean, if you want to get the glass out I need to be able to get to it." he said sitting down on the couch behind his brother.

Dean did as he was told with a hiss as the t-shirt scraped over fresh wounds. He winced as Sam slowly got to work pulling out the bits of glass that he could get to. Soon there was a pile of small glass shards in the unused ashtray on the table.

"Is that all?" Dean asked.

"Not quite..." Sam said quietly. "There's just one I can't get to."

Dean sighed and tried to stand up. Sam pulled him back down.

"Hold still would you?" he growled.

"I thought you said you couldn't get it." Dean muttered.

"Just stay put." Sam growled again.

"Ok..." Dean said slowly before he felt Sam's mouth close over part of his shoulder. "Whoa! Sam, what the hell?!"

Sam licked his tongue lightly over Dean's shoulder before he finally found the shard embedded there. He bit down sharply to pull the shard out with his teeth. Dean let out an involuntary groan. Sam spit the piece of glass in the ashtray before grinning at his brother.

"There. Now that's all." he said standing up and grabbing some antiseptic ointment to rub on the cuts.

Dean looked up at his younger brother, a flurry of emotions and questions running through his mind. The foremost of which was what he had tried to squash down since he could remember. Sam was starring at him, a questioning look plastered on his face.

"You ok Dean?" he asked, concern tinting his voice.

"Yeah." Dean said absently.

Sam shrugged and sat back down behind his brother. He lightly ran his fingers over the wounds, carefully spreading ointment over the cuts. Dean leaned slightly into the touch. Sam chose to ignore his brothers reaction to what he was doing, not sure of what he really wanted. He'd thought about what would happen if.... no he wouldn't think about that.

"Sammy!" Dean groaned.

Sam shook his head and looked at his hand. He'd scratched a long trail down Dean's back while he was thinking.

"Sorry Dean." he said quietly, immediately standing up and heading toward the bathroom. "Since you're all fixed up I'm going to take a shower."

Dean watched his brother closely as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned his head back against the couch the heel of his hands jammed against his eyes. His breathing had become slightly erratic and he tried to no avail to calm it down. He'd thought about Sam since he could remember, what he'd wanted to do with him and to him. With very little effort Sam continued to shove it back in his face.

Sam leaned against the door for a few moments getting his breathing under control. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on so that it was scorching hot. He carefully stripped out of his clothes, his muscles screaming protest at him. Sam had known that he was going to end up hurting too, he'd gotten a pretty good beating by the vampire bitch they'd been hunting. After she'd thrown Dean through that glass window she'd told him what she wanted to do to Dean when she was through with him. That had pushed Sam over the edge, he'd never let her touch Dean, Dean was his.

"Mine." he growled hitting the wall as he got in the shower.

"Everything alright in there Sammy?" Dean called.

"Yeah." Sam called back.

Dean swore he heard Sam say something before hitting the wall but he wouldn't push the subject. His muscles were screaming as he got up to sit on the bed that they shared and take off his boots. He listened to the shower running, picture what he thought Sam could be doing, though he knew he wasn't. Dean tossed his boots off to the side and stripped out of his jeans, tossing them with his boots.

Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes as he let the hot water run down his face. The scorching water turned his sun-kissed skin pink with the heat. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping one of the plush motel towels around his waist. Sam looked at the bruise that had already begun to appear by his ribs where he'd been thrown into a tractor, then walked out of the bathroom, knowing Dean would see it and not really caring.

Dean looked up as the bathroom door opened. Sam walked out, steaming coming out of the bathroom and curling off his pink tinted skin. His breath caught when he saw the bruise blossoming along his younger brothers ribs. If Sam hadn't already killed the vampire bitch he would have gone on a rampage and killed her himself. No one hurt Sammy, his Sammy, and got away with it. He watched as Sam knelt down to dig through his duffel bag to find a clean pair of boxers. Dean saw how that motel towel hung loosely over Sam's waist and how it dipped lower, he groaned inwardly. Curse Sam and his teasing nature, Dean wasn't even sure he did it on purpose but he knew it happened more and more these past few weeks.

First there was the hunt with the latest shapeshifter. Dean had found the shapeshifter, in his form, kissing Sam, and his little brother seemed to melt before he stabbed it through the heart with Ruby's knife. Sorrow knit his brothers brow as he muttered that it would never happen. Dean hadn't been completely sure what he was talking about. Then there was the werewolf that had nearly tore him to pieces. That had pissed Sam off so much he used his psychic abilities to kill the beast before tending to Dean and his wounds much like he had tonight, minus the tongue action. Dean knew something was up with his little brother, but chose not to twist it into one of his strange little fantasies.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean looked up at his little brother. Concern once again laced those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I'm alright Sammy." he said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." his little brother said.

Dean tilted his head curiously.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked.

"She shouldn't have gotten to you." Sam said angrily. "I should have anticipated what she was going to do."

"It's not your fault dude. We knew the risks going into this one, it's my fault for not paying attention." Dean said smiling up at Sam.

"Yeah but I was supposed to have your back and I didn't." Sam said.

Dean stood up and walked over to his brother, he wrapped him up in a giant hug.

"Hey gigantor, you've always got my back. If you didn't we both know I probably wouldn't be here." he said releasing Sam.

He looked up into his younger brothers eyes searching for something akin to understanding. What he found was something else entirely, before he had time to think about it Sam had closed the distance between them with a very chasted kiss. Dean found himself leaning into the kiss and even deepening it. When they had to part for air Sam looked anywhere but at Dean's face.

"I'm sorry." he said with a strangled sob.

"Sam look at me." Dean said urgently.

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes, tears slowly rolling down his face. Dean ran his thumb over Sam's cheek, wiping away the tears. Sam looked up at him through his bangs, god Dean loved that face.

"Don't be sorry." Dean said with a small smile. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Sam struggled with the information that his brother hadn't pushed him away. He allowed himself a small smile. Dean returned his smile and sat down on the bed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." he suggested, "We can talk in the morning."

"Alright." Sam agreed.

They turned out the lights and layed down, curled up next to each other. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep, Dean always loved that about his brother, he always felt safe enough to fall asleep even when Dean couldn't. Dean absently played with the short strands of hair at the nape of Sam's neck, he'd always been fascinated by Sam's hair.

He could remember when Sam was just a kid and had come back from school to the apartment they were staying at and locked himself in the bathroom. Dean had knocked on the door a couple times but Sam hadn't answered. He'd finally gotten pissed off enough and kicked the door in. What he'd found he hadn't expected, he took the scissors that Sam had just inches from his hair and layed them on the sink.

"What the hell Sammy?"

Sam was crying. Dean never did like it when someone made his little brother cry.

"What happened Sammy?"

"Nothing Dean. Just leave me alone!"

"Sam. What happened?"

He'd growled at his brother. Dean had never growled at Sam before, but Sam stopped crying and just stared up at Dean with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

"Sammy? Why do you want to cut your hair all of a sudden?"

"Just looking for a change."

"Tell me the truth Sammy."

Sam finally told him what had happened at school, how a group of kids called him a girl because of his hair. He found out the kids names and committed them to memory. Dean mussed his little brothers hair.

"Don't listen to them Sammy. They're all snot nosed pricks."

"K Dean."

"But Sammy, you ever try to do that again... I'll kill you."

Dean had known Sam knew he wouldn't hurt him, so he left it at that. That night when Sam had gone to sleep, Dean had quietly got out of bed and gone for 'a little walk'. The next day when Sam had gone to school none of the kids had bothered him, in fact they never bothered him again. As Dean snuck back into the apartment with a bag of groceries in his hand Sam looked up at him accusingly.

"Where'd you go?"

"Just went to get some snacks Sammy. Don't worry."

"You're a horrible liar."

Dean smiled at the memory. He'd always loved Sam's hair, even though he did have a tendency to call it, 'Sex hair'.

"Dean." Sam groaned.

Dean blinked.

"Yeah Sammy?" he asked.

"If you want to talk in the morning I suggest you stop messing with my hair and go to sleep." Sam said.

Dean smiled and lightly kissed the back of Sam's neck.

"Whatever you say little brother."


End file.
